goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Freddy Gets Grounded for Life (MarioFan62's version)
Freddy Gets Grounded for Life is a GoAnimate! episode made by MarioFan62. Plot Patrick finds out that Freddy has made videos about him killing him, so he calls his parents to ground him, and says he'll be there less than 10 minutes. Then, Freddy's parents scold him for making videos about him killing Patrick, and close his GoAnimate! and YouTube accounts. Then Patrick arrives. Patrick says that Freddy would be wearing nappies for life. And he'll watch playtime and private-time shows and movies that he dislikes. And Patrick told Freddy the only things he'll animals are elephant, giraffe, octopus, lion, bear, horse, turtle, cow, ant, and rat. Cast *Kidaroo as Patrick (from Spongebob) *Brian as Freddy *Salli as Freddy's Mom *Dallas as Freddy's Dad Notes *Patrick has his 1999-2001 show. *The Spongebob musical arrangements from "Help Wanted". This Patrick used can he see also in "Little Bill Draws Big Fat Meanie and Gets Grounded. Transcript *Patrick: Oh my gosh! I can't believe Freddy made GoAnimate videos about him killing me! That's it! I am calling his parents right now! Hello Freddy's Mom and Dad. Your son has been making videos about him killing me! Can you deal with your son while I go buy videos of my TV show, TUGS, Timon & Pumbaa, Salty's Lighthouse, and Pinky Dinky Doo now? *Freddy's Dad: Sure! *Patrick: See ya when I get to your house! That Freddy must be paid back for making videos of him killing me! *Freddy's Dad: Freddy Cook! I can't believe you made a video about you killing Patrick! He called me and said that you are being disrespectful! *Freddy's Mom: And look what had happened? I closed your GoAnimate and YouTube accounts for good! *Freddy: (wailing, loud voice) NO! (4x)! How could you do this to me?! *Freddy's Dad: You were making videos about you killing Patrick! He's friends with us! *Freddy: Can you please open my accounts back up? *Freddy's Mom: (loud voice) NO! (normal) And here is Patrick. *Freddy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Patrick: This is me, Patrick. You had made videos about you killing me! And look what I brought, VHS's & DVDs of my TV Show, TUGS, Timon & Pumbaa, Salty's Lighthouse, and Pinky Dinky Doo! *Freddy: (sobbing) No (5x), I hate those shows! *Patrick: Too bad! Those shows are the shows you will watch for life! *Freddy's Dad: Let's put a nappie on Freddy. *Freddy: No dad, I am too old for happier! I am 17 years old! *Patrick: I don't care how old you are! Let's put on a nappie on you anyway! *Freddy: (sobs) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *Patrick: There! Now your nappie is on! *Freddy's Mom: And you will go poopies and pee's on your nappies! *Freddy: Patrick, can you please do the opening to A Bug's Life 1999 Disney Interactive video game on your YouTube account? *Patrick: (loud voice) No! (normal voice) You are grounded for life! Which means no WALL-E! No Schoolhouse Rock! No Simpsons! No Chicken Little! No Bug's Life! No Looney Tunes! No Futurama! No Bob's Burgers! No King of the Hill! No ChalkZone! No anything for life! The only shows you have to watch are Bob the Builder, Horrid Henry, TUGS, Salty's Lighthouse, Timon & Pumbaa, Boohbah, The Backyardigans, Pinky Dinky Doo, Maggie & the Ferocious Beast, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Rolie Polie Olie, and other playtime shows. The only movies you have to watch are movies based on my TV show and video series, Bob the Builder movies, Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs, Oliver & Company, The Chipmunk Adventure, The Little Mermaid, The Rescuers Down Under, Beauty & the Beast, Rock-a-Doodle, Rover Dangerfield, Aladdin, Bebe's Kids, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Once Upon a Forest, The Lion King, The Pagemaster, The Swan Princess, Pocahontas, Balto, Space Jam, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules, Anastasia, Cats Don't Dance, Quest for Camelot, Mulan, Antz, The Prince of Egypt, The King & I, The Iron Giant, Tarzan, Dinosaur, The Road to El Dorado, The Emperor's New Groove, Titan A.E., Tom Sawyer, Chicken Run, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Osmosis Jones, Cowboy Bebop: The Movie, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, Brother Bear, Piglet's Big Movie, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Clifford's Really Big Movie, Tom & Jerry: The Movie and The Rugrats Movie. The only animals you will eat are elephant, giraffe, octopus, lion, bear, horse, turtle, cow, ant, and rat. *Freddy: No (x7)! I hate elephant, giraffe, octopus, lion, bear, horse, turtle, cow, ant, and rat. *Freddy's Mom: Too bad Freddy! Those are the only things you will animals for life! *Patrick: Now start watching those shows and movies that you dislike, or you're grounded for time-out of do you understand in the incredible for BrainPOP. Category:Grounded Videos